


Wrong Universe

by marvelouslysherlockedhunter



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouslysherlockedhunter/pseuds/marvelouslysherlockedhunter
Summary: Summary - When the actor of the show comes face to face with the characters, what can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Castiel, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jared Padalecki & Sam Winchester, Jared Padalecki/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles & Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Reality or Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first series based on the episode French Mistake.

It had been a heavy day of filming both physically and emotionally which had continued till eleven at night.

Jensen was ready to go to bed the moment he stepped through the door of his apartment. But they again had an early call the morning and he still needed to go through the script of the new episode which was suppose to begin filming next day.

So Jensen knew what had to be done. After cleaning the fake blood off of him, Jensen grabbed the script and a glass of whiskey and settled down on the couch. Sleep can wait, he thought to himself.

He was in the middle of reading a script when he suddenly heard a sound coming from his kitchen. He got up from the couch with a sigh and went towards the kitchen cursing under his breath.

"I told you to do the spell correctly".

"The spell was wrong. I did it correctly".

Jensen stood at the front of his kitchen and watched the scene before him unfold with incredulous eyes.

"What do you mean the spe"-

"What in the hell?" Jensen interrupted the two men arguing with each other in a rather high pitched voice.

"What in the hell?" Jensen interrupted the two men arguing with each other in a rather high pitched voice.

"What the fuck?" The shorter of the two men asked.

"Who are you?" The taller one with long hair asked Jensen.

"Who am I? You are in my house! Who the fuck are you? Because as a fact I know you are not Dean and Sam Winchester!" Jensen even shocked himself by the sudden outburst.

"How do you know our names?" The one with the green eyes asked carefully.

"Huh? Dude, I'm Jensen Ackles. I play Dean Winchester everyday for a living. How can I not know you guys? An-and you..we look alike!" Jensen yelled and he was almost on the verge of a panic attack.   


What the hell was happening? The Winchesters aren't real. They are fictional characters. Jensen plopped down on a chair and tried to come up with any possible reason. Maybe he was dreaming?

"Okay uh-Jensen, right?" Jensen nodded his head ,"We are real. In blood and flesh. Maybe in your universe we are fictional characters but we are from a universe where monsters are real and I think I-uh..know what is going on".

"You know?" 'Dean' looked at 'Sam'.

"Yes I think", 'Sam' rolled his eyes ,"Yo-you remember the last time when Balthazar zapped us to another universe?"

"You mean the French Mistake?" Jensen asked.

"The French what?" The shorter of the asked in an annoyed tone.

"The French Mistake. The episode where the Winchesters, I mean you guys wer-never mind", Jensen let out a sigh, "but how did you guys end up here?"

"I don't know. Spell went wrong I guess", Dean shrugged resulting in Sam smacking his brother.

"Dean, can you drop your cocky attitude for once?" Sam gave his brother his classic bitchface.

"Fine", Dean grumbled back.

"Oh my God, I need a drink if I want to survive the night", Jensen gets up from his chair and grabs three beer bottle because he knew right now everyone needed a drink. His head was spinning. He still couldn't believe it. He pinched himself to check if he was dreaming or not.

"Fuck!" definitely not dreaming.

"You okay over there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just uh-one hell of a night", Jensen chuckled.

Jensen handed the two beer bottles to the brothers.

"Thanks. Really needed this", Dean eyes lightened up , "and you said you play me everyday for a living....that sounded weird, anyways so stop freaking out".

"Well it's not everyday that the Winchester brothers pay you a visit", Jensen snapped at his alternate version.

"Shut up you guys. So now that we have passed the initial freakout session and you finally believe that we are real, we should find out what went wrong", Sam said while taking a sip of his beer.

"How did you end up here? I mean why in my house?"

"I don't know. Maybe I did the spell and it linked me to you".

"Huh. So what are you gonna do now? Supernatural doesn't really exist here in real life and you guys can't really roam around the area. The show Supernatural is kind of a big deal here and almost everyone here knows us", Jensen asked the brothers.

"Well then, maybe you can help us", Dean smirked.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - When the actor of the show comes face to face with the characters, what can possibly go wrong?

"Wait, hold on. H-how will I help you guys?" Jensen frowned at the Winchesters.

"You said you guys are famous here so we need a place to lay low for sometime until we figure out how to get back to our universe and I'm very sure that Cas and Jack are already trying to figure out a way to bring us back", Sam told Jensen.

"Well, you guys can stay here. I have a spare room and I'm happy to help you in any other ways", Jensen smiled at the brothers.

"Thank you really. We really need to get back to our universe as fast as we can. I don't even know if this is one of Chuck's plans", Dean let out a sigh.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah. You know God".

"Yeah yeah I know, I know. It's just-I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that you guys are real", Jensen chuckled slightly.   


"Do you have a laptop?" Jensen nodded and went to his office to bring his laptop.

When Jensen approached the kitchen, he heard the brothers whispering.

"You sure it's okay to trust Hollywood over there?" Jensen frowned at his nickname.

"Dean he is our best chance. And he understands our life", Sam tried to reason.

"He is not a hunter".

"No one here is a hunter, Dean", Sam tone was laced with annoyance.

"Here", Jensen decided to stop prying and went into the room.

"Thanks", Sam smiled. The actor thought it would be best to not bring up the conversation he had heard before entering the room.

"Yeah no problem. Uh-Let me call Jared- he plays Sam. Maybe he can help you guys too but he will definitely freak out at first", Jensen chuckled andpulled out his phone, dialing Jared's number.   


The brothers shared a questioning look with each other and sat back down in the chair.

"Hey Jared, buddy? Can you come over to my house like right now? It's an emergency", Jensen said in a hurried tone.  
  


"What? Why? Dude, it's three in the morning", Jared answered in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah I know. Just-trust me, it's fucking important", Jensen said and he heard shuffling from the other side of the phone.

"It better be important, Ackles. I'll be there in fifteen minutes", Jared grumbles and disconnects the call.

Jensen turns towards the brothers, "Jared will be here in fifteen minutes", the actor cleared his throat, "So everything and I mean everything is real in your universe? Like Lucifer, the Mark of Cain and Sam you really lost your soul and Dean you seriously became a demon? You guys really went through all that shit?"

Jensen mentally face-palmed himself after asking that question. He couldn't stop himself from asking that but out of all the things he could have talked about, he started the conversation with reminding the brothers of their biggest traumas.

Jensen mentally face-palmed himself after asking that question. He couldn't stop himself from asking that but out of all the things he could have talked about, he started the conversation with reminding the brothers of their biggest traumas.   


"Yup", Dean said popping the 'p' and Sam nodded his head awkwardly.

"How long have you been doing this", Dean asked while motioning between his brother and himself, "you know playing the Winchester?"

"Fifteen years".  
  


"Fifteen years? That's a long time. So this show according to you is very popular. Why would anyone want to watch our lives?" Dean scoffed.

"Why? Why wouldn't they want to watch your lives? You guys are freaking legends", Jensen jumped out of his chair out of excitement, "Do you know how large the fanbase of this show is? They love this show. They love the characters. They love you guys, believe it or not".

"They just love the show because you have a pretty face", Dean said in a serious tone.  
  


"Dean", Sam warned his brother.

"No no it's okay. Let him say but I know you Dean. I have been playing you for fifteen years. I know everything about you. What goes inside that head of yours. You think you-" Jensen's speech was interrupted by a loud knock on his door ,"That must be Jared".  
  


Jensen went and opened the doot letting Jared in.

"What is it? Are you okay? Do I need to call 911? Should I call the ambulance?" Jared rambled on.

"No no no Jared, Jared! Everything's fine. No need to call anybody", Jensen took in his friend's appearance. Jared's hair was messed up, he wasn't wearing a beanie and his shirt was inside out.

"What do you mean? You said it's an emergency! I was asleep for fuck's sake!"

Jensen rolled his eyes and motioned towards the Kitchen.  
  


"Come with me".

Jared followed Jensen leads but kept grumbling.  
  


"Jay, what the fuck is up with you. It's too early for such bul-Holy fucking shit! What the hell?" Jared looked at Jensen and looked the two men standing in front of him.

"That is Sam and Dean Winchester in the flesh and blood. Now do you understand the emergency?" Jensen smirked.

Jared's mouth hang opened but nodded his head.  
  


"What are you doing here?" Jared finally managed to speak.  
  


"A spell transported us here and then we got stuck. Now we don't know how to go back without a spell or something", Sam frowned.

"What do you need for the spell?" Jensen enquired.

"The spell is impossible to perform", Jared said absent mindedly shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jensen frowned at his friend.  
  


"Dude, they need archangel grace for that. Season 14, don't you remember?" Jared rolled his eyes at his best friend knowing that Jensen had already forgotten about the episode,"we don't have any archangels here so there is going to be a little problem".

"Yes and that's the freaking problem. So now we need to find an alternate spell or maybe a way to contact Cas", Sam sighed.

"Awesome", Dean grumbled.

"Maybe you guys can visit the set. See if there is anything useful. The set is basically the replica of the bunker so mayb"- "Except it's all fake", Jared interrupted Jensen.

"What if they find something useful?" Jensen argued.  
  


"You guys are so much like us", Sam mumbled, "But Jared, I'm gonna take up Jensen's advice here. Dean?"  
  


"Uh-yeah", Dean agreed with his brother.

"Fine", Jared let out a sigh ,"How are we going to sneak them into the set?"  
  


"We are not going to sneak them in", Jared raised an eyebrow at his partner-in-crime, "They are going to meet the Winchesters. Oh, the people on set are in for a hell of a surprise", Jensen smirked at the three men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the series, please leave a comment! Thank you for reading!


	3. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - When the actor of the show comes face to face with the characters, what can possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time to update the new chapter but finally it is here!

Jensen had previously called up Clif to let him know that he would drive himself and Jared to set so Clif could take a day off. After knowing the boys for so many years, Clif didn't question Jensen's sudden weird request.

The car ride to the set was nerve wracking for both Jensen and Jared. They didn't know what reaction to anticipate from their friends when they would meet the Winchesters. The actors were already on their second cup of coffee and they hadn't even reached the set yet.

It felt weird to sneak into their own set but there was nothing else they could do. Their car approached the front gate and Jensen rolled down his window to let the guard at the gate know it was him.

"Morning Zach", Jensen tried to act normal but the greetings came out in a high-pitched voice.

"Good morning Mr. Ackles, Mr. Padalecki. You seem extra cheery today", Zach laughed and went to open the gate to let the car in.

"A+ for your efforts to act normal, actor boy", Dean scoffed earning glares from both Sam and Jensen.

"Why are we sneaking around? Wouldn't it be easier if the people on the set know about us because if you haven't forgotten we need the fake bunker", Sam frowned.

"Trust me Winchester, the lesser the number of people know about you guys the better it will be and we can't just go and say 'hey everyone, this is Sam and Dean, say hi', we need to come up with a plan", Jared patted Sam's shoulder causing the latter to make his classic bitchface.

"Where to, Jensen Ackles?", Dean quipped. Jensen clenched his jaw at that remark. The four of them got out of the car when a scream was heard followed by a loud gasp.

The four of them turned their heads to source of the sound and saw Susan, their set PA looking at them as if she had seen a ghost.

"Susan, hey! Listen it's okay. You're okay. It's a long story but this is Sam and Dean.....Winchester", Jared pointed at the two guys behind him who were awkwardly smiling at the girl.

"Oh my-What the fuck?" The actors saw people from the crew who came to check on Susan stop dead in their tracks when they saw Sam and Dean.

"Guys, guys, guys! It's fine, it's fine. It's o-" "All of you, to the set, right now", Jensen's assurance was cut short by a crew member.

Jensen and Jared shared a look and motioned the Winchesters to follow them.

"Susan, darling are you okay? Boys what ar-", Richard couldn't utter anymore words when he saw the boys and their doppelgängers.

The rest of the crew paused their work and kept looking at the brothers with their mouths agape. A complete silence had descended over the set.

"Will you guys stop looking at us like we are a freaking exhibit?" Dean definitely wasn't liking all the attention he was getting.

"What is this mess?" Richard said when he finally found his voice to speak.

"Long story short", Jensen cleared his throat ,"The Winchesters were zapped to this universe and now they need to get out here".

"And we are very much real", Sam added.

Misha narrowed his eyes at the brothers and started to poke one of them

"Buddy, what do you think you are doing? Stop poking Dean for God's sake!" Jensen let out an exasperated sigh.

"What? I was checking if he was real or not?" Misha raised up his hands in defence when he saw Dean glaring at him.

Dean brought his hands down his face. He had reached his breaking point with people continuously asking if they were real or not.

"I know you guys are really shocked but news flash, we are very real. Spell went wrong zapping us to this crazy universe and we need to get the hell out of this nuthouse. And you, not-Cas aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"No! I was never dead. Are you talking about the French Mistake? I don't think you guys were zapped to this universe last time", Misha eyes widened in realisation ,"But that means other me is dead?" Misha shrieked.

"Excuse me? That means there is another version of us? There is another Richard Speight Jr?" Richard screamed and joined the chaos that was ensuing.

"Yeah, I guess so", Sam said.

Several gasps were heard around the set when the people realised there were another versions of them.

"Ackles, it's looks like a mistake to let them meet Sam and Dean", Jared looked at Jensen who was looking at the mess in front of them. He let out a deep sigh and suddenly yelled in an authoritative voice, "SILENCE!" which caused the people on the set to look at Jensen.

"Can you calm the fuck down for once? Dean's right guys. They need to get back to their universe and they need our cooperation", Jared explained to the confused group of people.

"Alright, it's absolutely normal, right? Helping the Winchesters, that seems like fun. What do you guys need for us to do?" Richard nervously laughed and pointed at the people who were still looking at the boys with wide eyes.

"We need a portion of the bunker which is the exact replica of the original so we can contact Cas because we tried to do the usual way and it didn't work.", Sam shrugged.

"Hey, fake-Gabriel," Dean said causing Richard to roll his eyes ,"We also need herbs and leaves for the ritual. We are going to perform some magic", the green-eyed hunter smirked but his face faltered when he caught sight of a certain person who was enthusiastically waving at him. Dean took long strides and approached the person.

"Son of a bitch", he muttered and grabbed the person's collar, "Chuck, you bastard. Get us out of this shit, NOW!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	4. Weird And Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is - the fourth chapter of my series "Wrong Universe". Hope y'all enjoy this!

"Son of a bitch", he muttered and grabbed the person's collar, "Chuck, you bastard. Get us out of this shit, NOW!"

Jensen turned his head towards Dean to see him towering over a man.

"Je-Jensen? I didn't know we were rehearsing our lines. I-I just arrived on t-the set", the man stuttered.

"Shit, Dean! Hey, hey back off! That's-that's not Chuck", Jensen marched over to Dean where he held the man in a death grip.

"Jensen?" The man kept looking between the look-alikes ,"Two Jensens? D-did I hit my head into a wall while uh-coming to s-set?"

"You are definitely not Chuck", Dean muttered. He looks at the man carefully and then lets him go.  
  


"Yeah no shit. That's Rob, he plays Chuck", Jensen rolled his eyes and looks at the man who had started panicking ,"Look Robbie, there-it's..it definitely sounds nuts but that's Dean".

Rob starts to laugh. "Robbie?" "Wow! You got me. Guys, this is seriously brilliant. This was such a good prank", Rob said and doubled over laughing.

"Prank? Rob this is not"-"How did you manage to bring in your lookalikes? Jensen, you won this round buddy. You really got me".

"Rob! Hey, I'm not pranking you. No one is pranking you. This is real. All of it is real. That's really Dean Winchester". Rob stopped laughing and looked up at the Jensen lookalike who was glaring at him.

".....Dean? The Dean....Winchester? Dean fucking Winchester?"

"That's not my middle name but yeah, I'm Dean Winchester". Rob's mouth hang open.

"Come on you gotta meet Sam", Jensen motioned Rob to follow him. Rob was dumbfounded but followed Jensen to the set nevertheless.

"--Dandelion roots, some leaves of angelica, yarrow roots and," Jared continued to write down the names of the stuff they need for the spell as Sam ranted off the names, "uh-yeah, that's all we need", Sam starts to frown as soon as he saw the group of the three men walking towards them.

"Not Chuck", Dean told as Sam raised one eyebrow at him.

"Woah! I still don't know what to believe. Sam and Dean exist in real life. That is insane y'all. That's incredible...amazing", Rob chuckles as he extends his hand towards towards Sam. The younger Winchester eyes Rob suspiciously and hesitantly shakes his hand.

Rob noticed Sam's sceptical look. "I know it won't really help you two but I'm sorry for everything you guys are going through right now. Knowing that you guys are real, I-it-I feel really bad. You are both good men. Chuck...he-I don't know what his problem is", Dean scoffs, "Seriously, you boys don't deserve so much shit. If anything, I'm sorry that my doppelgänger is throwing a temper tantrum right now".

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. "I appreciate your speech Robert even though it was weird to hear it in the same voice in which Chuck tries to intimidate us", Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, since the whole 'hi, nice to meet you' moment is over now, Jared give me the list", Richard snatched the list from Jared and gives to one of the set PAs, "Carl, there is a herbal shop just down the road. Go, buy the stuffs and come back as soon as you can as if your life depends on it. And for the rest of the folks, we gotta continue filming since we got a scheduled release date so chop chop", Richard smiled at the people on the set.

Jared, Jensen and Misha groaned when they got pulled into the makeup and hair trailer.

"Sam, Dean, we'll inform you brothers when Carl comes back with all those voodoo stuff, until then you can stay here, watch Jared and Jensen being you guys or can roam around the set. Just don't stray too far or touch anything. Especially you Dean Winchester", Richard said while going through the day's notes.  
  


"Yeah right, not-Gabriel", Dean mumbled.

"I will watch your every move, not-Jensen", Richard sassed back.

"We'll be here. You can do your filming but we need to get those ingredients as fast as possible. Clock's ticking in our universe too", Sam replied while Dean muttered, "We will get to see ourselves. How weirder can it get?" under his breath.

The actors come back to the set in full costume.

"Ooh, look at you boys, all handsome and glammed up. Padaleski, buddy your hair is as magnificent as Sammy's", Dean goes to touch Jared's hair.

"Lecki-Padalecki", Jared grimaced.

"Winchester or not, if you mess with Jared's hair, I swear I'm going to kick your ass!" Jeannie yells while she approached the set.

"Who's she?" Dean points at Jeannie.

"That's Jeannie, our hair stylist", Misha answers.

"Okay boys?" Four of them looked at Richard, "No! The actors boys, not the Winchester boys, for God's sake! This is going to be one hell of a day".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this part! Feedback is appreciated!


	5. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Two chapters in one day! Decided to post two chapters to makeup for the delay. Hope y'all enjoy this!

"Dean, stop wandering around", Sam felt like he was managing a five year old.

"What? Are you seriously scared of Mr. Bigshot Director over there?" Dean asked in an amused tone and started to walk towards stage 3.

"That's not-Dean!" Sam released a frustrated sigh and followed his brother.

"Come on Sam. Don't act like a wimp. It's not like this place is stashed with cursed objects", Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure that your geek senses are tingling to explore the rest of the set".

Sam shot Dean a bitchface while he noticed that they had approached a set which almost looked like his bedroom.

"And here we see is the bedroom of Sam Winchester", Dean called out in a tour-guide voice, "Wonder what dirty secret Sam has in this room", the older hunter smirked.

"I don't have any dirty secrets unlike you", Sam said while pulling Dean out of the room when the latter started to mess with the room.

"Aww Sammy don't be a party pooper", Dean made a face at his brother and sprinted towards another stage freeing himself from Sam's clutches.

"Seriously Dean? What are you, five?" Sam yelled while following his brother.

"That's why I tell you to get laid, at least you won't be so uptight always. You gotta live a little Sammy", Dean smirked.

"Shouldn't we be working on how to get ourselves out of this crazy universe? Shouldn't we b"-

"Son of a bitch, Sam!" Dean stopped dead in his tracks, "Holy shit!"

"What?" Sam followed his brother's line of view and immediately understood the reason of Dean's stunned expression. There stood in all her glory, a shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"You've gotta be kidding me", Dean exclaimed and rushed towards his beloved car, "Baby? Hey sweetheart, you miss me?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.  
  


"Dean, you do know that's not Baby. Not your Baby at least. I'm very sure Jensen drives her", Sam stated.

Dean stared at his younger brother with a look of utter disbelief.

"Don't give me that look. Isn't it obvious? He plays you. He has to drive that car". Dean opened his mouth to reply.

"Hey Winchester, back off!" A voice growled at Dean.

"Speak of the devil", Dean muttered.

"What do you think you are doing? Don't you dare touch her", the look on Jensen's face was frightening but Dean wasn't intimidated by him.

"News flash, I already did", Dean smirked.

Jensen clenched his jaw, "She is my Baby. I know enough moves to kick your ass Winchester if you touch her again".

"You think you can beat me? Bring it on, actor boy".  
  


"For fuck's sake. Shut up you two. Jensen? Why did you come here? Shouldn't you be filming?" Sam successfully deflected the topic before the lookalikes ended up killing each other.

"My shot is done. Jared and Misha are doing their bit now. Carl brought those witchy stuff so I came to call you guys", Jensen said while glaring at Dean.

"Yeah okay. Uh-Dean? We will be there", Sam gave Jensen a little nod.

Jensen turned on his heels and went out of the room, Sam and Dean following behind him.

"Heyya boys", Richard gave the Winchesters a little wave, "here are the things you ordered", Richard gave Sam the bag of herbs and leaves.

"Do you need anything else?" Jared furrowed his eyebrows.

"A bowl and a mortar".

"We can get those from the prop department", Misha said.

"Alright then", Richard clapped his hands. One of the crew member brought a bowl and set it in front of Sam.  
  


Sam examined the bowl and gave a little nod. The Winchesters started swiftly to prepare the spell.

"What if it doesn't work?" Rob asked looking at the boys.

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned.   


"No I was just thinking aloud. Do you have a plan B?"

"Not yet, but we'll figure it out if this doesn't work".

Sam started to grind the ingredients in the bowl.

"Uh-guys? When were you going to tell me that we joined a cult?" A surprised voice came from the other side of the set, "Guys? Jensen, Jared? Why am I seeing two of you? Remind me to never drink before going to bed".

"Is that the guy who plays Jack?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "You sure about the casting choice?" Jared glared at Dean.  
  


"Come on in Alex. Misha will explain everything to you", Jensen looked at Misha who mouthed a "fuck you" back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved this part, please let me know. Feedback is appreciated!


	6. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - When the actor of the show comes face to face with the characters, what can possibly go wrong?

"AC/DC, nice shirt choice kid", Dean smirked at the young actor.

"Thanks? What is happening here exactly again?" Alex raised a confusing eyebrow.

"It's uh-a very complicated long story and there is uhm-no way to explain it to you what happened because"- "Just cut to the point angel, we got a spell to do", Dean rolled his eyes.

Misha put an arm around Alex's shoulder and pointed at the Winchesters, "See those two are not Ackles and Padalecki. Those two are the Winchesters, the actual Sam and Dean Winchester". The whole cast looked at Alex and tried to read his face.

Alex didn't say anything after hearing his fellow actor's shocking revelation and maintained a neutral expression on his face.

"Can we just perform the fucking spell before another actor pops up asking who we are?" Dean became impatient.

"Does this show even has a fourth wall now?" Alex finally spoke. "I'm Alex Calvert, I play Jack, incase you didn't already figure it out. It's cool though that I got to meet you guys", Alex smirked.

"Ooh, sassy! I like this kid", Dean winked, giving Alex an impressed look, "anyways, back to the spell".

"How long does the spell take to have an effect?" Jensen asked.

"It has immediate effects", Sam shrugged. The cast moved back to give the Winchesters the space they needed to do the spell. Sam started to draw a sigil on the floor. "Candles? Do we have candles? I need four", Within a few minutes, Sam was handed two pairs of candles.Dean made a cut in his palm and a few drops of blood fell onto the ingredients of the bowl.

"We don't cut our hands when we try to summon the angel on the show", Jared whispered.

"Yes. That's why we haven't summoned an angel yet fortunately", Jensen rolled his eyes.

Dean lit up a matchstick. "Here goes nothing", he mumbled and dropped the match stick into the bowl.

"Did-did it work?" Richard asked.

The Winchesters didn't say anything and they waited for another five minutes but no angel appeared out of thin air on the set.

"Son of a bitch", Dean huffed and left the set, Sam following his brother.

"It didn't work", Richard ran his hand through his hair.

"No shit Sherlock. What now?" Jared asked.

"No idea", Jensen sighed.

The Winchester came back to the set after a few minutes.

"The spell didn't have any effect maybe because Angels do not exist in multiverse. I think they are specific to a particular universe", Sam frowned.

"So what is plan B?" Rob inquired.

"There is no plan B, Chucky", Dean scoffed.

"Dean! We don't have a plan B now but we'll figure it out. You always say that", Sam said.

"I say that when we are in our universe where magic exists not when we are stuck in this nuthouse!" Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

"Listen, if you guys want a place to crash, my door's open for ya", Jensen pursed his lips.   


"We don't need your help anymore. You guys have done enough", Dean snapped at Jensen.

"Dean! What the hell man?" Sam glared at his brother.

"We know how important it is for you to go back to your world. We're just trying to help here Dean. If you don't need our help, just tell us. It's cool. You don't have to go and act like an absolute douchebag", Jared glared at Dean when he saw the hurt expression on his best friend.

"You don't know anything about what I'm going through right now. You are just actors. So stop with your 'I understand you, I care for you Dean Winchester' crap", Dean gave Jared a slight shove making him stumble back a little.

Jensen was furious at Dean's reaction, "Fine! You can go but let me tell ya, you don't know shit about being an actor. In this universe we exist, you don't. You can't handle the attention from the media and fans".

"We can handle it just fine", Dean scoffed.

"Dean? What's wrong with you?" Sam glared at Dean.

"This is a normal world. Monsters don't exist here. So don't give us the crap that you don't need our help because you do", Jensen said.

Dean scoffed and left the set.

"I don't know what's up with him but my brother, he is-he needs some time to cool off and I'll take you up on that offer if it's fine with you considering my brother just acted like an asshole", Sam looked at the Jensen receiving a nod from him.

"I understand. Ya both are welcome at my house any time".  
  


"Thanks.....I'm gonna go and check on Dean", Sam hurried off to the direction where he saw Dean go.

"Jared wasn't lying to me when he told me it was an absolute shit show over here", a very familiar voice spoke up from the other side of the set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this fic! Feedback is highly appreciated!


	7. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the actor of the show comes face to face with the characters, what can possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here it is the new chapter (and a new character is introduced, who is it?)

"What in tha actual fuck are you doing here?" Jensen hissed at the person in front of him.

"What? I was in the locality so I decided to drop by the set", Jensen raised an eyebrow at the person, "Fine, Jared told me what was going on and I was also in town so I had to pay the set a little visit".

"Jared? Seriously? Who are you gonna call next and tell about the Winchesters? Entertainment Tonight?" Jensen glared at his friend.

"Come on Jay. He is a friend", Jared answered sheepishly.

"A friend who looks exactly the same as John Fucking Winchester. Jeff, buddy you need to leave the set like right now", Jensen huffed.

"Uhm-yeah. Ackles is right. Dean's face was already screaming bloody murder before he left the set. We don't want him to kill anyone today", Misha tried to explain the matter to Jeffrey.

"Guys, I'll go and keep an eye on the Winchesters while you solve it out with Jeff", Alex told the actors and left the set in search of the hunters.

"What is there to solve? I came to see my boys. I'm very sure that Dean will be ecstatic on seeing me", Jeff argued.

"Jeff, they are not your boys. And no the Winchesters, especially Dean will be furious if he sees you", Jensen sighed.

"I'm not John Winchester, Jensen. I've better parenting skills than that jackass and didn't they....make peace with John in season fourteen?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Jensen ran his hand through his already messed up hair.

"This is all your fault Jared. You deal with him", Rob mumbled.

"What? How is this exactly my fault? I just told him. I...didn't know he would drop by the set", Jared said.

"In case you forgot, I'm still standing here so stop talking about me like that", Jeffrey looked at Jared.

"Jeff, we love you man, but you gotta understand our situation here. You gotta leave", Richard urged.

"Uh-guys? Dean's coming back so do you mind hurrying it up?" Alex said while coming back to the set.

"Jeff. At least go to my trailer. Please", Jensen started pushing Jeff towards his trailer.

"Fine but I need pictures boys", Jeff smirked.

"Alright just go". Jeff started to walk towards Jensen's trailer.

"Who is he? I haven't seen him before."

A deafening silence descended over the set and Jeff stopped dead in his tracks.

"He is one of the crew members. He's coming down with something so he is going home. Jeff go on, go home big guy", Misha said to Dean receiving a glare from him. Sam continued looking between the man and his brother.

"No wait", Dean slowly proceeded towards Jeff.

"You look extremely familiar. Who are you?" Dean said in a threatening voice.

Jeff slowly turned around and Dean's eyes widened. He looked up and down Jeff. "You guys prove to be really helpful", Dean said, his voice laced with venom.

"Listen they didn't-they didn't know I will come on set today", Jeff cleared his throat, "It's purely a coincidence".

Dean scoffed. "It doesn't matter. I don't care if it is coincidental".

Sam eyes went back and forth between the cast members and his brother.

"Who is next? You're gonna bring in the actress who plays Mom? What are we? Museum exhibits?" Dean spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Dean", Sam whispered trying to calm his brother but he knew Dean better than he knew himself. He wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"I'm done with you guys. You all have done enough for me. I know my life seems like a good entertainment story for y'all but it's still my fucking life!" Dean growled.

"Sam and Dean, we are extremely sorry", Rob said causing Dean to scoff.

"We're sorry", Jensen said quietly.

"No you're not, Jensen Ackles", Dean mocked, "You think this whole thing is funny. It's just another episode of your bullshit tv show. I bet this is gonna give you quality content for your next episode. Isn't it?" Dean said and stormed out off the set causing Jensen to wince at Dean's outburst.

Jared looked at the younger hunter only to find him staring at his father's look alike.

"Sam?" Jared tried to get Sam's attention, "We're sorry. It's my fault that Jeff is here".

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is. It's just doesn't matter anymore,"Sam left the set abruptly.

"We fucked up ", Misha muttered.

"He is not gonna trust us anymore", Jensen scoffed, "We promised to help them. Dean was already done with us and Sam also now barely trusts us".

"It's not you. I messed it up. I should have left the moment you boys told me to".

"What's done is done, Jeff".

No one knew what to do now, how to fix the problem. It seemed like an impossible task to win back the trust of the Winchesters. No one dared to speak another word. The tension building up in the set could be cut with a knife. Jensen felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Hey", the actor said answering the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Let me know if you liked this fic or not!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please let me know by your comments! Feedback is important!


End file.
